Head Boy Meets Head Girl
by boshrocks
Summary: A Head story with a difference. Hermione finds an ally in the place she never expected to find one. better than it sounds
1. Dumbledore's Office

"Thank you, Professor. I shall do my best to uphold the standards and traditions of the school." Hermione said blushing, fiddling with the Head Girl badge.

"I think you'll do well. Not only are you the smartest student in the school, but you also have courage, determination and most importantly compassion. The Head Girl needs all these things. You also have the patience and dedication to the rules that the position requires. The Head Girl is the one whose job it is to keep the Head Boy in line; therefore she must be a strong woman, which you are." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you sir. I do have a query, though."

"Fire away."

"Where is the new Head Boy? Shouldn't he be here getting the briefing as well?

"I thought I had better talk to you first, before you meet your Head Boy. My choice may seem odd to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you thought me mad. As you know the Heads of school must be able to work together, for they have to for the rest of their lives, starting the summer before their year in the roles. Head Boys always marry their Head Girls. The last time one didn't was in 1543 I believe, but that was only because she died in childbirth before the school year ended and he hadn't married her yet. You were the obvious choice for Head Girl, no one but you could do it. I therefore had to take you into consideration when I chose your counterpart. Many would think that our friend Harry would be the obvious choice, since you're already best friends, you can keep him in line, and he has many of the qualities needed for the position."

"Naturally. I assumed it would be him."

"You are wrong. I did not choose him."

"You didn't? Who then? I can't think of anyone else who would be chosen."

"Before I tell you his name may I remind you that my choice is final and whatever objections there may be are fruitless? When I reviewed the boys in your year and compared them with you, I looked for compatibility, strength of character, similarities of opinions, views and beliefs not to mention similarities in temperament and qualities you both look for in a partner. I also looked for chemistry and intelligence and however much you may deny it you and the new Head Boy definitely have plenty of both. When I considered all these factors, one name kept coming to light. The same one. It was unconventional but I have consulted with several colleagues and they all agreed that, despite the irregular match, that boy was it. They even found a Prophesy concerning it."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked quietly, now slightly scared.

Before Dumbledore could answer her someone knocked on the door of his office. He called them in and Draco Malfoy walked confidently inside and approached the desk.

"You wished to see me sir?"

"Yes indeed. Hermione I would like to introduce you to your Head Boy."

"What!" Hermione rose from her seat with astonishing speed.

"He didn't tell you yet?" Draco asked casually.

"He can't be your choice. Please tell me this is a joke." Hermione snarled, now very pale.

"Sorry Hermione. It's no joke. I told you it was unconventional."

"Unconventional…would be the biggest understatement of the century." With that her knees gave way as she fell into a dead faint. Draco caught her and lowered her into her chair.

"You could have given her some more warning." Draco said reproachfully to Dumbledore, taking the second chair in front of the desk.

"I know, but she would have reacted the same way. You know that. Think you can talk her into it?"

"I have all summer. Without my parents around she can see the real me, the one I was forced to hide. She'll come round." Draco smiled confidently looking down at Hermione and gently brushing a lock of her curly hair out of her face.

"Speaking of, here she comes again."

Hermione woke from her faint and rubbed her eyes. Dumbledore conjured a goblet of water and Draco handed it to her.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked her with surprising tenderness.

"Dizzy, and very confused. Now I know how Ron feels every day." She said weakly.

Draco chuckled. "It's a big shock, I know. I shan't tell you how I reacted to the news. It wasn't pretty."

"Did you faint?"

"No, so you've got that one over me. Very classy by the way."

"You're so nice. What have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

Again Draco laughed. "Oh, this is a great start isn't it?"

"Professor, I don't understand, how can Malfoy be your choice?"

"About a month ago I had every student in your year fill out full character studies which had to be answered truthfully, do you remember?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"It amazed me, and I have to say Minerva and Severus too, that you both answered almost identically. Your wording was nearly an exact match, and even your handwriting wasn't dissimilar. You two aren't that different."

"Aren't that different? He's a Malfoy! We're about as different as two people can be."

"Are you sure? Who was the second smartest in your year? And it never has been a big gap between first and second."

"Padma Patil I'd guess."

"It was me." Draco said kindly from beside her. "It was such a sticking point for my dad. Hermione only just beat my scores, only by a few points each time. I tried to beat her, put in extra hours, stayed in the library working as long as she did, but she still proved she was the smarter."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "I remember you in the library. We were always fighting over a book." To his surprise she laughed. "When Ron found out that we both stayed so late in the library, he got so jealous. He thought I was hiding a secret romance. He was so silly about it."

"How come?"

"You've heard of Romeo and Juliet, right?"

"Yeah. Oh he didn't think it was that scenario did he?" Draco laughed.

"Two households both alike in dignity. My only love sprung from my only hate, and all that." Hermione sniggered. "You have to admit, it would have been similar if it was a secret romance."

"I see that. Potter would be Tybalt and Weasley would be Lord Capulet."

"No other way round. Harry's Lord Capulet, and Ron is definitely Tybalt."

Dumbledore watched them carefully. During their talk Hermione had turned herself towards him and they were both leaning in towards each other, oblivious to Dumbledore's presence in the room. Dumbledore smirked and chuckled a little.

_Yes, Albus, you were right- they are a perfect match. They just have to see it for themselves._ He thought, studying the blush that was stealing over Hermione's cheeks.


	2. The Fight

Hermione and Draco left the headmasters office together, each carrying a thick copy of the Head's manual. It was gender specific and they couldn't help noticing that hers was a lot thicker than his was.

"Guess the Head Girl has more to do." Draco joked.

"Guess so." She smiled.

"You know how to apparate, right?"

"Yeah."

He smiled warmly. "Good, then I can guide you to the Manor. You needn't worry about my parents; they're both in Azkaban for life. We'll have fun this summer. Maybe go abroad for some of it."

"Yeah, that'll be fun. Where would we go?"

"I was thinking somewhere warm and isolated. A beach holiday."

"Hm, agreed. You need some colour." She chuckled.

"Pale and interesting works for me. But a bit of colour couldn't hurt."

"There is one major upside to a beach holiday." Now Hermione was flirting a little. She had stopped and was edging closer to him.

Draco didn't miss a beat. He leant in. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"I look damn good in a bikini." She smirked the copyrighted Malfoy trademark smirk, their lips inches from each other.

"I'll bet you do." He replied appreciatively, casting a professional eye over her body.

She stepped back. "Easy tiger, I don't sleep with boys on the first date."

"Speaking of, come to dinner with me tomorrow night? I know a great little place in Hogsmede." He was very persuasive.

"Hm, maybe I will." she smiled, aware of a sudden shyness and fluttering in the region of her stomach.

The next morning however she sought him out in the grounds. She found him on the Quidditch Pitch, in the air practicing. She called him down.

"Hey Head Girl, what's up?" he asked hovering a few metres up.

"I'm sorry, I can't come tonight."

Draco's face fell and he landed. "Why not?"

"Harry and Ron demanded to know what Dumbledore wanted with me, and they forced me to tell them. They hit the roof when they found out about who the Head Boy was. They know all about the traditions and what happens after school's over. They were angry I was angry, and I let slip that you didn't seem so bad after all, and that we had a date tonight."

"Ooh, how'd they take that?"

"They called me a traitor. And, let's face it, they do have a point. Until yesterday we were sworn enemies."

"What did they say?"

"They reminded me that the Malfoy's have my parents' blood on their hands. I said they were Malfoy seniors not Malfoy junior. You didn't kill them, your parents did."

Draco nodded but couldn't think of what to say.

"They wouldn't listen, and they've threatened to hurt you and to have nothing more to do with me if I go out on a date with you. They're not pleased about the summer, so maybe it's best if we do go abroad. I'm sorry about them."

Draco paused before answering. "I can see both sides of it, but it wasn't your choice. Neither of us asked to be the Heads; we got picked. And it's true that we have terrible history, I've done appalling things to you, and you've done just as bad back. Neither of us have a choice, so we may as well accept the situation." Gently he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes. I just never thought something as trivial as this would break up the golden trio."

"It hasn't has it?" Draco looked concerned.

"Not yet. But after that fight, I don't see much of a future of friendship. We were fighting all night. McGonagall had to come and break us up and send us to bed. This morning they refused to talk to me or even look at me."

"You'll come through. You're always fighting with each other."

"That's bickering, not proper fighting, not like last night. Anyway, I'm not patching it up. I don't care that they're mad at me. They're the ones with the problem and it wasn't my choice. I'm not the bad guy in this situation. Neither are you. But they just can't accept it, and I don't think they will. You may have to watch your back."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle anything they throw at me. And don't worry about the date, I can think up a much more intimate one when we go to Malfoy Manor next week."

"Thank you. I wish I'd known you were so sweet a lot sooner."

Draco chuckled. "Thanks. You sound calmer about the whole thing. Does this mean you've accepted it?"

"There isn't a lot to accept."

"You've forgotten about what comes after we've left school haven't you?"

Hermione paused and seemed to struggle with herself. "No. A year is a long time. Who knows what could happen?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Hermione grinned. "Okay, enough seriousness. Can I borrow your broom?"

Giving her a curious look he handed it over. "I thought you couldn't fly."

"And I thought you couldn't be nice. Looks like we were both wrong." With that she mounted the broom and kicked off.

"Looks like." he said to himself, watching her spiral around one of the goal posts and then climb very high and plunge down in a dive Victor Krum would be proud of.

She stopped sharply in front of him but had clearly misjudged the speed she'd been travelling in; she slipped off the broom and went plummeting into him, knocking them both, laughing, to the ground, leaving them in a rather compromising position with her lying on top of him.

"Remind me to teach you how to fly properly this summer." Draco said through his laughter.

She pushed herself up a little, though still lying on him. "Sorry. I was used to pinching Harry's Nimbus 2000 for practice but the 2001's a lot faster than I was expecting. On the 2000 I stop perfectly."

"I'm amazed that you can fly though. It never seemed like your thing."

"It isn't really. It's just sometimes I need to get out and away from it all and I feel so free when I fly."

"I know the feeling." he smiled up at her and tucked a stray lock of curly brown hair behind her ear. "Everyone needs an escape."

"What's yours?"

"I'll show you when we get home."

"I'll look forward to it." she breathed, her lips not too far from his.

"Hermione!" looking around they saw Harry with the whole Gryffindor quidditch team standing on the pitch, shocked angry and appalled at the position the pair on the ground were in.

Hastily they got up. "Make yourself scarce." Hermione hissed to Draco.

"I'm not leaving you. We're in this together." He hissed back, taking her hand briefly. "Although I may desert you if it gets bad." He whispered letting go of her hand. She suppressed a snort.

"How could you? I knew it!" Ron lashed out, his temper getting the best of him.

"Oh stop it. Nothing happened." Hermione snapped.

"Well it was going to." Harry shouted. "You said you weren't together."

"We're not." Draco pointed out.

"We didn't have a choice about this." Hermione shouted.

"He's the enemy." Ron yelled back. "You know how we feel about him. Fraternising with the enemy seems to be your thing, Hermione."

"Fraternising with the-" Draco asked quietly.

"Krum." She excused.

"Ah."

"I could have sworn you hated him as much as we do. He's called you a mudblood for the past five years." Ron stated, as though he knew best.

"Four, you idiot. I've spent less than five hours in his intimate company, and I can say, with a fair amount of certainty, that he's a better person than you. He's trying to change, so am I, and you just need to get over it." Hermione growled.

Draco looked at her proudly and this seemed to crown Harry and Ron's fury.

"Get the broom." Hermione hissed to him. Slowly they edged backwards towards it. The quidditch team had drawn their wands.

Suddenly Draco mounted his broom and pulled Hermione on behind him and kicked off from the ground, flying away before they could be hexed into next month.


	3. The Train

A week later Draco was met by a fairly down Hermione on the train in an empty compartment.

"Still not talking to you, huh?"

"Oh they are. Every couple of hours they remind me I'm a traitor and threaten to kill me. Fun times."

Draco chuckled sympathetically. "If it helps, my house is also treating me like a traitor."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I had to make up a story about how I was sleeping with you and that between the sheets you weren't such a goody-two-shoes as you appear to be. Oh, and that I was trying to convert you into being more like a Slytherin just to piss Potter off."

"And they bought that?" Hermione cheered up and laughed.

He chuckled. "Just about. I had to go into a lot of detail about what you're like in the sack though. Took a lot of imagination, because as far as I know, you're still a virgin. No matter; it was easy to imagine it."

"Figures. I was surprised Slytherins didn't come after me."

"Yeah, that's my fault. I knew you had enough to deal with, what with your own house and best friends turning on you, so I told them that if they did hassle you you'd stop having sex with me, and that the conversion would take even longer and Potter would win."

"It's all about sex with you guys isn't it?"

"It was the first excuse that came to mind. I figured if they thought I'd deflowered you, they'd buy the positions we keep finding ourselves accidentally drawn to."

"There have been a lot of clumsy accidents between us this week. Most of them me falling into your arms." Hermione mused.

"I never heard you complaining about them." Draco smirked.

"About what? The accidents or your arms?"

Draco considered it. "About me."

"I'm not answering that." she said coyly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how. How do you answer that kind of question?"

"Simple. You say that I'm a sexy git and that you fell into my arms on purpose. Because it's so obviously true."

Hermione assumed her most sceptical poker-face. "Your ego knows no limits."

"Come on admit it. You liked being caught by me."

Hermione scoffed and got up, reaching for something in her bag up on the coat rack. The train juddered and she stumbled backwards into his lap.

"My point exactly." he said smiling at her and slipping his arms round her waist.

"Get over yourself and let me go. Now."

Reluctantly he let her go. She stood up and pulled a thick parchment envelope from her bag. She sat on the seat opposite him again.

"What's that?" Draco indicated the envelope.

"Something Dumbledore slipped into my Head Girl manual. It's addressed to us." she opened it and pulled out a letter.

"Huh. 'Dear Hermione and Draco. Here are your character studies so that you may see that the choice was right in case you are forgetting. I thought you might like to see each other's results and answers. They will teach you a great deal about each other and will save you time in the bonding process. Enjoy your summer together. Do not fret about your friends reactions, a summer apart has proved very effective when this situation occurs. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. P.S. The teachers have a pool going to see how long it takes you two to get engaged. My money is on halfway through the summer. Have fun!' What bloody cheek!" Hermione read, but couldn't help laughing.

Draco was laughing too. "Come on, girl. Let's see the studies."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Hermione grinned holding out her character study and holding his up.

Smirking he snatched hers and settled back to read it. They read them in silence, occasionally chuckling and gasping when something came up they weren't expecting.

"Is this true Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Question: What physical attributes most appeal to you in a partner? Answer: Blond hair, grey eyes, tall, muscles, strong protecting arms, a smile that makes my knees go weak. You described me. At least I got an answer to the arms question."

"Ugh, you're despicable."

"And you go on. You like bad boys and a sexy smirk, I think you should just admit it; you dig me."

"You're not any better. Physical attributes: brunette, brown eyes, fairly petite, curly hair, wears very little makeup. You like innocent girls with hot tempers. A girl who's not afraid to stand up to you. Oh! And a girl who's not afraid to hit you if you get too far out of line. I may have described you, but you described me in a lot more detail." Hermione was smirking his Malfoy smirk now and he had the urge to smother her with kisses.

But he wasn't beaten yet. "The character of your ideal partner should have: courage, loyalty, tenderness, intelligence, romance, determination, strength, honesty, confidence, logic, charisma, pride but not too much, traditions, creativity, kindness, maturity, sensible, be somewhat unpredictable, unafraid to be sneaky if needed, knows how to have fun, and above all must have a good heart." He smiled to himself.

"You put the same things, almost in the same order. You like goody-two-shoes." Hermione smirked again.

"No, I like complicated women. She's got to have lots of levels. There's got to be more to her than meets the eye, like you." he trailed off slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Would you really do this?" she asked curiously a moment later. "Would you really go back into the middle of a burning building to rescue the woman you loved?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "For her, I'd walk barefoot across hot coals. I'd turn my back on everything I knew, cross my father, go against Voldemort, and renounce my blood, just to prove my love. The woman I fall in love with will never forget that I love her; I'll remind her a hundred times a day. I'd do anything for her."

Hermione had her hands clasped over her heart and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Why can't I marry a guy like you?"

"Uh, you probably will, remember? The Head Girl always marries the Head Boy."

This brightened her up as she remembered. "Oh yeah."

He sniggered. "So, Miss Hermione, it looks to me like you're warming up to the idea of being Mrs Malfoy."

"Don't flatter yourself. It might never happen." She turned her attention to the window and the fleeting scenery outside.

Vaguely she became aware the Draco had risen from his seat and was now sitting beside her. But she refused to look at him until she felt his hand on her knee.

"You know, you are a damn fine looking woman, Hermione. But that's not why I like you."

"Oh really?" she replied disbelievingly.

He shifted a little closer. "Oh yes. You've always been special, the only girl who wasn't afraid of me and wasn't afraid to show it."

"If that is true, Draco, why have you been bullying me for the past six years?"

His mouth was now very close to her ear and he had dropped his voice to a husky half-whisper. Despite herself she felt her breath catch in her throat as he spoke. "It was a plan to get your attention. It made me stand out, just as you stood out for me. You think I've only just started to notice you; truth is I had you picked out from the crowd before we got sorted. The light in your face captivated me, as it still does." She shivered a little as his breath both cooled and inflamed her, but she managed to regain her control.

"May I remind you that the sorting happened when we were eleven?" she responded shortly, trying to get up, intending to take his vacated seat, but his strong gentle hands forced her to remain in place.

"No matter, you still caught my eye. And I still can't get enough of you to this day." He kissed her temple gently. "To me, you are firewhiskey. I'm drunk on you."

Despite the intimacy and his low husky tones she laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing anyone's ever said to me!"

Draco frowned and moved back away from her grumpily, sitting back against the seat. "You're a cruel woman."

"Oh don't be like that. You're only upset because your charms have no affect on me." She said kindly as she sat back and leant against him comfortably.

"Why not?"

She took his arm and put it round her shoulders.

"Like you said; I'm different. I want romance, not to be romanced. There is a difference."

"Will you teach me?"

She smiled at him shyly. "Of course, if you like. But aren't we getting rather ahead of ourselves?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't friendship come first?"

He considered it. "I'd say we're friends already. Wouldn't you?"

"Well then, the first steps have already been taken."

"This shouldn't take too long."

She sniggered. "That's what you think. My heart's a tough nut to crack."

"We'll see about that." he smirked down at her.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Draco caught Hermione and steadied her as Harry and Ron pushed past her on the platform. They shot fierce glares at the new heads as they passed them. Draco returned it and Hermione looked hurt.

"Don't mind them. They'll come round. They have to." Draco said comfortingly. "Ready? Hold on to your trunk." He offered her his arm and together they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It wasn't what Hermione had been expecting at all. She had thought it would be gothic, ominous, dark, and creepy. Instead it was a large handsome Georgian mansion. The stones were grey but the position of the south facing house, and it's location on the top of a hill, made the house seem pleasant. The views were breathtaking. Woodland blended into fields bordered by hedges creating a patchwork quilt of greens and browns, an odd patch of yellow here and there and one of red and another of blue. She could see the cloud's shadows from the sudden afternoon storm that had suddenly gone as quickly as it came. The sun peeked through, bathing patches of the patchwork quilt in watery light as remnants of the rain dripped off the trees around them.

Draco smiled as he watched her taking in the view. "I'd put up with anything to wake up to this view every day." She said, smiling.

"Glad to hear it."

He took her hand and led her inside in state, leaving their trunks outside. Inside too, the house was light and welcoming and unlike what she expected. All the ceilings were very high and the windows ran from the floor almost to the top of the ceilings, as is the style with Georgian houses. Expensive marble and rich silk and velvet were everywhere.

He showed her the dining room with it's long elegant table, explaining that it was a tradition to dress for dinner in the old way in Malfoy Manor. Then through to the wood-panelled parlour, where he said they would spend their time after dinner. Hermione fell in love with the ballroom at first sight.

It was a large room with graceful windows and red silk curtains. An expensive black grand piano stood on a little stage on one side of the room and a beautiful mural lined the walls, broken up by gilded framing and tall mirrors. To her surprise a record player stood near the piano, a few large boxes of records on and underneath the table on which the player stood.

"We threw a lot of parties. I doubt anyone would come to them anymore." He said smiling around at the room, remembering days when, as a small boy, he had hidden behind the curtains and peeked out at his parents grand friends.

"Do you dance?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't for a while. Why? Do you like dancing?"

She laughed a little embarrassedly. "I can't. Not very well anyway. I used to love it though. By the way I never found out what your escape was."

He smirked and went to the piano. Hermione noticed the reverence with which he opened the lid and touched the keys. He began to play, and the tune was melancholy but extremely beautiful.

"That's a Brahms Waltz isn't it? Number fifteen, I think." she asked softly, not wanting to break the spell.

He nodded. She noticed he was playing it with his eyes shut. She was silent when he finished and the last notes died into the echo were the only sounds in the room. He looked at her and smiled a very small smile.

"Wow," she breathed. "You have real romance in you after all." Her voice was low and a little husky, as though she had been a little choked up at his recital.

"You can't play the masters and not feel it."

He closed the piano lid and rose from his seat. "Come along. Dinner's in half an hour and we need to dress. After dinner I'll show you the library, I've been saving it." He held out a hand to her, which she took and let him lead her out and up the grand staircase.

"Wait, what about out trunks?"

"The elves took them up." he said comfortingly.

He took her up to a light corridor lined with windows on one side and vases and antique clocks and statues and paintings, with only two doors in it, one at each end. "I've put you in the Blue Room. My room is the other one on this corridor. I thought it best to put you near me, it's fairly easy to get lost in this house."

"Thank you." Hermione said opening the door.

The room was big, as all the rooms in this house seemed to be, and a wallpaper of delicately embroidered Chinese silk in powder blue and dark blue lined the walls. The curtains and drapes on the four poster bed and the quilt matched the walls, as did the cushions on the settee and comfortable armchair by the fireplace. A fine looking antique Chinese wardrobe stood at the wall by the door and another door led to a blue tiled en-suite bathroom. A dressing table with a chair and a mirror stood beside the wardrobe and Hermione noticed a jewellery box in front of the mirror.

A little female house elf was unpacking her trunk for her, but she stopped and bowed to Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione, meet Tippy. She's been set aside to wait on you. Call on her for anything you might need."

"Thank you. It's not needed though."

"Don't worry about it. The house elves are here to help life move along smoothly. And yes, I do pay my elves. You're not the only one to believe in SPEW."

Hermione beamed at him. She went to one of the tall windows. Looking down she could see the front door and the driveway, and that wonderful view.

"I had a feeling you would love the view, so I gave you a south facing room." Draco smiled, pleased at having made her happy. "I'll come and get you for dinner."

Hermione chuckled and went to the wardrobe.

"Does mistress require help getting ready?" Tippy asked shyly.

Hermione smiled down at her and rifled through her clothes. "I don't have much for this sort of thing. But I think I can manage, thank you. I'll call you if I do need help."

Tippy bowed and disappeared.

Hermione showered and selected the best of her dresses; a champagne coloured silk cocktail dress which glistened as she moved and fitted to the last millimetre. Sitting at the dressing table she brushed her hair and pinned it up in a bun, leaving some loose locks which she curled a little more. She put in a pair of simple gold earrings but didn't put on a necklace. Some gold eyeshadow and a little black eyeliner completed the look.

She was just stepping into the soft gold strappy heels when Draco knocked on her door and asked if she was ready. She spritzed on some perfume and left the room.

Draco stared at her as she opened the door. The dress was so pale it almost looked as though she wasn't wearing anything. Draco blushed, taking in the way it gripped her figure and how different she looked; more sophisticated and more mature than she had looked during her Cinderella moment in fourth year.

She stared at him and felt her breath catch in her throat and her pulse quickened a little. He wore a simple tailored black suit and a blue silk shirt. The shirt was elegantly unbuttoned a little, showing his chest a little, and the blue wasn't quite navy and not electric blue but rather some new shade between the two. His blond hair wasn't slicked back but flopped stylishly into his eyes.

He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. Almost discernibly she whimpered, as her heart melted towards him.

Hm, maybe Dumbledore would win the teacher's pool after all.


End file.
